TDE: CIT Love
by Kyuubi16
Summary: An adaption of my Total Drama Extreme story that focuses on just Naruto and Courtney as a pairing. Stays closer to original show storyline. Unrated version on Ficwad and Deviantart with the image featured by XJKenny. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. Confessions!

TDE: CIT Love  
0  
Naruto x Courtney  
0  
Story Start  
0

Courtney found herself turning and tossing in her bed. She hugged her pillow and and covered herself with her blankets. No matter what she did, she couldn't manage to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Naruto.

The cheerful blond plagued her thoughts. Then again, she was the one who approached him first after all. She knew the advantage of working with someone capable and how much it would improve her chances in the game, but as the weeks went on something had changed.

The blond had began filling her thoughts. It was grating to say the least. She came here to win, not to find romance but yet...here she was, acting like a lovestruck teenager. Well she was a teenager but still.

That smirk of his was so infectious. It was like nothing bothered him. His cerulean eyes was full of energy that Courtney couldn't help but get lost in them.

The whole thing was just confusing her. There was something about him that attracted her to him. Was she falling for the blond enigma? _'What if he feels the same? Then again, what if he doesn't?'_

She sighed, curling on one side of her bed. This was going to be a restless night. The following morning Courtney was finally able to get a few winks of sleep. She decided to go for a walk and clear her head.

She traveled quite a bit of distance into the woods. The sound of tweeting birds filling her ears along with the shuffling off animals in the distance. She was surprised to spot deer so close to the camp site.

The sound of giggling drew her attention and she followed the source origin. That was when she saw him, with Bridgette, carrying a picnic basket. Though when she saw Bridgette kiss Naruto on the cheek it was more than she could take.

She had broke off in a sprint. Apparently she was noticed because the sound of running and Naruto, who was shouting her name trailed after her. The next thing she knew a body collided into her, knocking her into the ground.

It took a few moments for her to gather her wits. That was then she felt his hand copping a feel. A moan escaped her lips as she realized the warmth and form of the blond was against her.

She bit her lower lip and became flush, she could feel his bulge against her. The position they were in was quite intimate. ''Courtney I...'' he couldn't help but react to her. Courtney shot him a flare before pushing him off.

Naruto watched her as she retreated, his eyes catching site of her cute, plump ass as it swayed with her hasty retreat. How did things end up this way? It was suppose to be a simple outing with Bridgette to clear the air. This was not what he had in mind for how is way was suppose to end.

'Fucking hormones!' Naruto angrily thought. He followed her back to the girl's cabins. ''Courtney I'm sorry. It was an accident.''

''Leave me alone.'' she miserably called out from inside. ''Why don't you go back to your surfer girl.''

''Courtney, Bridgette and I are just friends.'' he informed her. Bridgette was a great girl, but she simply wasn't the girl for him. She was a great friend and very dependable, but they didn't really click.

''Yeah right, do I look stupid to you?'' she bitterly asked from beside. ''I'm miss A-class remember. Bossy and bitchy, who wants me when you can have the pretty, cool surfer girl.''

''You're right,'' he admitted. ''I do like Bridgette and you can be bossy not to mention you have been pretty bitchy to the others.'' he added as he heard a small sob escape Courtney's lips. ''But you're intelligent, driven, and a hard worker. You're a hell of a spitfire Courtney and everyone has their flaws. I like you Courtney, flaws and all. What you saw was me and Bridgette clearing the air. We're great friends but nothing more. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry.'' he said as he turned to leave.

''Don't go.'' Courtney softly pleaded. She hated this feeling. She hated not being in control and having her emotions in a turmoil but more than anything she hated giving up and losing. Especially when this person was one of the few people seemed to be one of the only people that seemed to genuine care about her.

Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. She had been crying.

''I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please, give me a chance to show you that.''

''One chance...'' she suggested with a raised finger. ''You break my heart and I'll break your head and sue your ass for everything you have, got it?'' she asked as Naruto nodded and grinned. What am I doing? This isn't like me at all. This is all his fault. Stupid boy with his gorgeous eyes and sweet nature

''That's all I'm asking.'' he replied before he was surprised by Courtney's next action. She stepped up on her tippy toes as she leaned forward, her dark cheeks stained pink as she pressed her lips against his cheek. Her eyes softened as she pulled back. Maybe just this once she could listen to her heart instead of her head.


	2. A Little Romantic Stroll!

TDE: CIT Love

0

Naruto x Courtney

0

Story Start

0

It was during one of the off days that the contestants had that the two decided to take time to get to know each other. Naruto and Courtney found themselves going for a walk out in the forest. The landscape was really beautiful when it was the setting for some life threatening game. They soon found themselves in a meadow with soft grass and blooming wild flowers.

"This is so amazing." Courtney said in awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"One of my hobbies since I was a kid was watering flowers. I've come to learn how to identify and care for many species of plants. It didn't take that long for me to find them." He said as he ran his fingers along one of the petals of the flower. Naruto then trailed down to the stem and picked one of the flowers.

"A flower for the princess." Naruto offered as the stem of the flower was softly nestled between his middle and ring finger.

Courtney had found herself growing irritated and really disliking the name of Princess. Mainly due to Duncan's incessant sarcasm whenever he would call her that, but the way the blond said it now had such an underlying sweetness Courtney couldn't help but smile. Naruto promptly brushed back some of her hair and placed the flower in it. "That was so cheesy."

"Hey, don't knock the classics." He playfully jibed.

Courtney walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. That didn't mean he wasn't sweet nonetheless. Without a doubt he was the kind of guy she could fall for. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes. A smile formed on her face when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. For a moment Naruto wondered if he was being too forward when she started kissing him back. She even went as far as allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. When she broke away for a breath, he moved his lips to her neck. He gently nibbled and sucked on her neck, which elicted a small moan from Courtney.

"Whoa! Looks like the party has already started over here." A voice called out with a cheer.

The two blushing teenagers pulled apart. Naruto quite annoyed and Courtney horribly embarrassed. "Damnit Geoff! Get out of here you pervert!"

"Sorry, just passing through." He apologized, but it was evident by the smirk on his face he found the situation quite amusing. Nestled under his arm was a six-pack, most likely nabbed from Kuiinshi's private stash.

The romantic moment ruined, the two of them decided to head back to camp and get as much rest as they could for the next event. Sure enough the next challenge was that of a canoe trip. The event was that of a race to Boney Island which also included a two-hour hike and building a rescue fire. As expected their team performed well as expectantly.

With that another challenge soon followed the following day. Chris continued on. "Today is a survival challenge. We're going hunting!" He said, springing out a paintball gun. For a brief moment distress formed on Bridgette's face. She was an animal lover and she couldn't stomach killing them, even if that meant losing the challenge and possibly being voted off.

Duncan smirked. "Now that's more like it!"

"Isn't that a model X345 paintball gun?" Harold asked Chris.

"Why yes Harold. It is.'' he said as he promptly shot said boy causing him to fall back with a thug.

Bridgette frowned. "So we won't be killing anything?''

''Negatori.'' he answered as the surfer girl relaxed. ''This is the first ever paintball dear hunt!''

''BOO! Don't reuse challenges you cheap bastard!" Naruto booed as he dove out of the way only for a recovered Harold to get hit and go down again. ''I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods.''

"Nothing will be killed during this challenge." Chris assured. "I hope." He muttered, just loudly enough for Bridgette to hear, so she would freak out a little. "This is the first ever televised reality show paintball shoot-a-thon! I'll assign roles in a minute after we get to the woods. So...finish brekkie!"

A half an hour later the campers came together in front of a stand with seven paintball guns.

"And now for the team breakdowns. Foxes, you Harold, Geoff and Bridgette!" He threw them their guns. ''Locked and loaded with orange fox paint. And using Red paint are the Gopher hunters will be Leshawna, Beth, and Eva!" Chris exclaimed, handing out the last set of guns. "You also get these styling glasses and wicked gear.'' He said, handing out visors and camo caps.

Eva inhaled, a look of rapture spreading across her face. ''Nothing like trailing after prey and gunning it down.'

''The rest of you are dear. Here are your antlers, a cute little nose and a fluffy tail!"

"Yeah right. I am not wearing that.'' Heather refused.

Duncan growled. "There is no way I'm a dear...'' He was interrupted when Chris slipped the costume on him.

''Take these off and your team is toast.''

''I swear to god Chris. Fucking bow and arrow to your knee!'' Naruto threatened. At the very least they got a head start.

''At least we get a head start!" Courtney said.

''So much for mini-challenges and all the rest of that crap. Something isn't right, I can feel it. That damn K is just going to pop out of nowhere or they're going to change the rules again for a ratings stunt.''

"I don't know about yall," DJ began," but I'm outta here." He said, crouching down and running off like a deer.

The other Foxes stared at him in disbelief. "What the hell did I just see?'' Naruto asked.

"Start your paint-balls! Game on!"

''So a raise of hands. Who wants to help me get payback on Chris when this challenge is over?'' Naruto didn't even have to ask. A show of hands was unanimous.


End file.
